bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bleach Original Soundtrack
Hier sind die Soundtracks von Bleach aufgelistet. Es sind bisher acht CDs, von denen vier für die Anime-Serie, vier für die Filme und eins als eine Kompilation der ersten Titellieder in voller Länge sind, erschienen. Die Musik wird von Shirō Sagisu, der u.a. auch für Neon Genesis Evangelion und Final Fantasy VII mitgewirkt hat, produziert. Bleach OST zur Serie Nr. 1 thumb|OST 1Erscheinungsdatum: 17.05.2005 Dies ist der erste Soundtrack und beinhaltet außerdem die Lieder für den ersten Opening und die ersten beiden Endings in der TV-Länge. Da der OST parallel zu der Handlung in Soul Society veröffentlicht wurde, haben einige Stücke japanische Musikelemente. (z.b. Oh so Tired, Requiem for the Lost Ones). Für das erste OVA hat man "Comical World" und für das zweite OVA "Ditty for Daddy" als Abspanntitel ausgewählt. # On the Precipice of Defeat # ＊~アスタリスク~ (*~Asterisk~) (OST Ver.) von Orange Range # Comical World # Oh so Tired # Head in the Clouds # Ditty for Saddy # Creping Shadows # Raw Breath of Danger # Enemy Unseen # Will of the Heart # Requiem for the Lost Ones # Nothing Can Be Explained (Vocal Version) von Mike Wyzgowski # Burden of the Past # Destiny Awaits # Catch 22 # Heat of the Battle # Blaze of the Soul Reaper # Battle Ignition # Never Meant to Belong # Storm Center # Number One (Vocal Version) von Hazel Fernandes # Going Home # Life Is Like a Boat (TV size ver.) von Rie Fu # Peaceful Afternoon # サンキュー!! (Thank You!!) (TV size ver.) von Home Made Kazoku Extras im Booklet: * Ichigo Kurosaki - Age 15 - Presently Substuing - Death God Rituals * Gedichte: If I were the rain... Could I ever merge with somebodys heart, Like the way rain merges sky and earth, Ever meant to connect. Ichigo Kurosaki, let's battle it out. To see who stands above the other... I shall make you realize there is no more need of Soul Reapers Nr. 2 thumb|OST 2Erscheinungsdatum: 02.08.2006 Dieser Soundtrack erscheint parallel zu der Bount Arc. Die Lieder sind entweder dramatischer oder ruhiger. Oft hat der Komponist Kläge des Cembalos hinzugefügt, um die Bount besser darzustellen. # Choked # Emergence of the Haunted # On the Verge of Insanity # Confrontation # Diago 45° Tango # Dodo Dance # Splaaash Boogie # Ominous Premonition # Phenomena # Demolition Drive # Here to Stay # A Requiem # Compassion # Citadel of the Bount # The Calling # Shadow's Masquerade # Whisper of the Apocalypse # Back the Wall # Rage of Lunacy # Torn Apart # Swan Song # 999 # Number One (Nas-T Mix mit Gina Foster und Derek Green) Nr. 3 thumb|OST 3Erscheinungsdatum: 05.11.2008 Dieser Soundtrack erscheint parallel zu dem Arrancar Arc. Da Tite Kubo mehrere spanische bzw. spanisch klingende Begriffe in Bleach eingeführt hat (Hueco Mundo, Arrancar, Espada usw.), hat der dritte Soundtrack mehrere Musikstücke mit deutlichem lateinamerikanischen Einfluss, spanischen Titeln und viel Violine und Gitarre. "Ola! Arrancar Remix" ist ein Remix von "La Distancia Para un Duelo" und "Principio de Lucha". #La Distancia Para un Duelo (Die Distanz in einem Duell) #Principio de Lucha (Das Prinzip des Kampfes) #Nube Negra (Schwarze Wolke) #Clavar La Espada (Nagle das Schwert/den Espada fest) #No Regresar (Kein Wiederkehren) #Fiesta de Guerra (Kriegsfest) #Batalla, Batalla. (Gefecht, Gefecht) #Andar Errante. (Umher irren.) #Get Smart! (Find's heraus!) #Escalón (Die Rangliste) #Shady Charade (Zwielichtige Scharade) #Quincy's Craft (Die Zunft des Quincys) #Dominio del Chad (Die Macht von Chad) #K.O. #Magot's dance (Madentanz) #Orihime's Line (Orihimes Thema) #Soundscape to Ardor (Geräuschkulisse zur Begeisterung) #HOLLOWED (Ausgehöhlt) #Anguish (Angst) #Princess in Captivity (Prinzessin in Gefangenschaft) #Cops'n'Robbers (Räuber und Gendarm) #Dancin' in the Dunes (In den Dünen tanzen) #Can't Back Down (Kein Nachgeben) #Scoundrels (Halunken) #Yours Truly (Herzlichst, Dein...) #Turkish Delight #iOla! Arrancar Remix!! von Shoji Meguro Nr. 4 thumb|OST 4Erscheinungsdatum: 16.12.2009 Dieser Soundtrack erscheint parallel zu der Zanpakutō-Rebellion Saga. Mit dabei sind unter anderem neue Versionen der alt bekannten Lieder Nothing Can Be Explained und Number One. #Muramasa #The Other Tales Of Zanpakuto #Nothing but Happiness #Power To Strive #Days for the Past #Battle for Justice #Can't Lose #Hidden Situation #Beaming Spirit #Lingering Anxiety #Doomful Presence #Utopia #Swinging the Sword #Pleasures of Combat #The One Path to Take #Unstoppable Battle #Battles for Bond #Mysterious #Vanishing Soul #Number One's One Else #Nothing Can Be Explained (inst ver.) #Driven Into Fear #Wrapped In Kindness #Japomula 01 #Japomula 02 #Bleach Jingle 452 #Bleach Jingle 451 #Ominous Presence #Karakuraizer #Number One (inst ver.) Bleach Movie OST Zwar wurden die Soundtracks für die Filme komponiert, aber sie werden trotzdem auch für die Anime-Serie verwendet und wurden dadurch noch populärer. Film 1: Memories of Nobody thumb|Memories of Nobody OSTErscheinungsdatum: 13.12.2006 Viele der Musikstücke erkennt man auch im Laufe der Serie wieder. Die zurzeit Bekannteste ist Senna. # State of Emergency # Rush to the Scene # Number One (Version Filmlogia) # Always Be with Me in Mind # Eerie Blanck # Into the Storm # Senna # Shadows Close In # Perishing One # Blast! # Will Save You # Turn the Tables # Dark One # Nothing Anymore # Ceremony Commences # Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) # Come to Lend a Hand # Frenzied Battle # Fight to the Death # Tables Have Turned # Showdown # Climax and Annihilation of the World # Into the Fire # Always Be with Me in Mind (Instrumental) # Into the Fire (Guitar Version) Film 2: Diamond Dust Rebellion thumb|202px|The DiamondDust Rebellion OSTErscheinungsdatum: 19.12.2007 # Kingdom Treasure Stamp # Attack on the Beat # The Fate # Start to Investigate # Disastrous Scene # Diamond Dust # Execution # Guitar 3 # Recollection 1 # World #05 # Nightmare # Uneasines # Feudal Society # Wanderers # Recollection 2 # Assassination # Baddest Presentiment # World #07 Blues # Encirclement Battle # Recollection 3 # A Jam Blues # Japanesq # The Rest of Your Life # Treachery # Showing Off # Invasion # Breakthrough Even # Spiritual Bond # Db Blues Film 3: Fade to Black — Kimi no Na wo Yobu thumb|Fade to Black OSTErscheinungsdatum: 10.12.2008 Eine Besondertheit dieses Soundtracks ist, dass es mehrere Interpretationen der Stücke aus OST 1 mit dem Symphonieorchester beinhaltet. # Fade To Black A02 # Fade To Black A05a # Fade To Black A06 # Pray That You Always Understand Me FX # Guitar Test A Cappella # Nothing Can Be Explained Instrumental 2008 # Fade To Black 3BLM 46 # Fade To Black 3BLM 51a # Suite: Never Meant to Belong 1. Satz: Violine # Suite: Never Meant to Belong 2. Satz: Cello & Orchester # Suite: Never Meant to Belong 3. Satz: Piano # Fade To Black A04a # Fade To Black B07a # Suite: Will of the Heart 1. Satz: Violoncello & Orchester # Suite: Will of the Heart 2. Satz: Violine # Fade To Black B03 # Fade To Black BLM 01a # Guitar Test # Fade To Black B14 # Fade To Black B13a # What Can You See In Their Eyes # Stand Up Be Strong (Teil I) # Stand Up Be Strong (Teil II) # Pray That You Always Understand Me # Pray That You Always Understand Me (Piano) # Suite: Going Home 1. Satz: Violoncello & Orchester # Suite: Going Home 2. Satz: Piano Solo # Fade To Black: Irischer Tanz # Pray That You Always Understand Me Tony's Cello Film 4: The Hell Verse - Jigoku-hen thumb|The Hell Verse OSTErscheinungsdatum: Dezember 2010 Auffällig sind die musikalischen Elemente mit diabolischer Wirkung. Auch sind Elemente von Tracks anderer OSTs wiederzuerkennen, z.B. welche von OST 2. # Incantation Part (Teil C) # Cometh The Hour (Teil A) # Fallen Angels # Cometh The Hour (Teil B) # Killing Field # Then We Can All Go Home # Lucifer's Dance (Teil A) # Lucifer's Dance (Teil B) # Incantation (Teil D) # Snakes of Despair # Lucifer's Dance (Teil C) # SD2 4401 # SD2 83 # SD2 103 # Incantation (Teil E) # BL57 Sakkaku # 4BML 101 Chokkaku # BL06 Sakkaku # Monologue # Number One RMB Mix # Incantation (Teil F) Kompilationen Bisher sind nur Kompilationen der Titelsongs erschienen. Sie enthalten außerdem eine DVD mit den TV-Openings und -Endings (ohne Untertitel und Credits). Bleach The Best thumb|Bleach The BestErscheinungsdatum: 13.12.2006 CD List: # ＊～アスタリスク～ (*~Asterisk~) – ORANGE RANGE # Life is Like a Boat – Rie fu # サンキュー!! (Thank You!!) – HOME MADE 家族 (Home Made Kazoku) # D-tecnoLife – UVERworld # ほうき星 (Houki Boshi) – ユンナ (Younha) # happypeople – Skoop On Somebody # 一輪の花 (Ichirin no Hana) – HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR # LIFE – YUI # マイペース (My Pace) – SunSet Swish # TONIGHT,TONIGHT,TONIGHT – BEAT CRUSADERS # HANABI – いきものがかり (Ikimono-gakari) # MOVIN!! – タカチャ (Takacha) DVD List: # erster Vorspann: ＊～アスタリスク～ (*~Asterisk~) – ORANGE RANGE # erster Abspann: Life is Like a Boat – Rie fu # zweiter Abspann: サンキュー!! (Thank You!!) – HOME MADE 家族 (Home Made Kazoku) # zweiter Vorspann: D-tecnoLife – UVERworld # dritter Abspann (13 Versionen): ほうき星 (Houki Boshi) – ユンナ (Younha) # vierter Abspann: happypeople – Skoop On Somebody # dritter Vorspann: 一輪の花 (Ichirin no Hana) – HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR # fünfter Abspann (2 Versionen): LIFE – YUI # sechster Abspann: マイペース (My Pace) – SunSet Swish # vierter Vorspann: TONIGHT,TONIGHT,TONIGHT – BEAT CRUSADERS # siebter Abspann: HANABI – いきものがかり (Ikimono-gakari) # achter Abspann: MOVIN!! – タカチャ (Takacha) Bleach The Best Instrumental / Jam-Set groove thumb|Bleach the Best Instrumental Jam-Set GrooveErscheinungsdatum: 19.12.2007 Dies ist eine Kompilation einiger Titelsongs, die mit Instrumenten im Jazz-Stil interpretiert werden. Das Soloinstrument ist die Gitarre. # HANABI # ＊～アスタリスク～ (*~Asterisk~) # Life is Like a Boat # TONIGHT,TONIGHT,TONIGHT feat. Saigenji # ほうき星 (Houki Boshi) # happypeople # 一輪の花 (Ichirin no Hana) # サンキュー!!(Thank You!!) Bleach Best Tunes thumb|Bleach Best TunesErscheinungsdatum: 17.12.2008 # Rolling Star – YUI # Baby It`s You – JUNE # 桜日和 (Sakura Biyori) – 星村麻衣 (Mai Hoshimura) # ALONES – Aqua Timez # 爪先 (Tsuma Saki) – オレスカバンド (Ore Ska Band) # 橙 (Daidai) – チャットモンチー (Chatmonchy) # アフターダーク (After Dark) – ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION # 種をまく日々 (Tane Wo Maku Hibi) – 中 孝介 (Kousuke Atari) # 感謝。 (Kansha.) – RSP # CHU-BURA – KELUN # オレンジ (Orange) – Lil'B # ギャロップ (Gallop) – pe'zmoku # 千の夜をこえて (Sen No Yoru Wo Koete) – Aqua Timez # 光のロック (Hikari No Rock) – サンボマスター 8Sambo Master) Bleach Berry Best thumb|Bleach Berry BestErscheinungsdatum: 01.12.2010 #Velonica - Aqua Timez #Hitohira no Hanabira - Stereopony #Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~ - Shion Tsuji #Shojo S - SCANDAL #Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite - Sambomaster #Mad Surfer - Asai Keniti #Anima Rossa - Porno Graffitti #Sakurabito - SunSet Swish #Tabidatsu Kimi e - RSP #chAngE - miwa #Stay Beautiful - Diggy-MO #echoes - universe #Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo - Porno Graffitti Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Listen